Isn't It Funny?
by dcloverz
Summary: Cody and Zack are both in love with Max. What happens when Cody finally gets the girl until he sees Zack and Max kissing on the couch? Might turn into a cahpter story.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Suite Life or any of it's characters

**Authors Note**: Third fanfic! Ok, so you can't just read the first two lines to figure out all Cody's thoughts, but I thought this was pretty clever! One of the best one shots so far! And it's so true! This might lead up to a full blown chapter story, if you want.

------ "Anyone who thinks sunshine is happiness has never danced in the rain." - Unknown -----------

Isn't it funy how love works? Sometimes it can be the best thing that's ever happened to you. It can make you feel on top of the world. Sometimes it can make you feel so good you thrive on it. You're addicted to it. You find yourself wanting it, craving it. You "fall in love" over and over again and don't know your doing it until someone tells you. Then, other times it can stab you in the back. When you lovve someone so much you'd give up the world just to be with them…and they don't feel the same way. They don't want you, they don't _need_you the way you need them. Sometimes it makes you feel diry, like when you cheat on somone and know your doing something wrong, but don't do anything to stop yourself. Love works like that. Love can ruin peoples' lives, and also fix them. Love makes you greedy, powerless, and afraid, but also giving, powerful, and confident. How?

Cody thought through all of this as he sat on the front steps of the Tipon. It was raining, but he didn't give a damn. He just sat there in the rain, thoroughly soaked. Cody sighed and looked at his (waterproof!) watch. 5:30. 2 hours ago he had seen the kiss between Max and Zack. _Max_. How that name hurt his soul. Tears filled his eyes as he watched the cars roll by…

Isn't it funny how you could be positive about something and find out you were absolutly wrong? Cody was positive Max liked him. _Not so positive now, huh Cody?_A little voice said inside his head.

"Shut up!" Cody yelled. A large woman who was talking nearby jumped. Cody didn't even notice. His blood boiled and he clenched his fists. _WHY?!_ Why did Zack have to like Max too? Why did Max lie to him? Why did Max kiss Zack? Why?!

Isn't it funny how someone you thought you could trust could turn against you? Cody remembered what happened exactly…

FLASHBACK 

"Max, you have to concentrate! The geometry test is tomorrow!" Cody yelled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. It's just, I have a lot of things on my mind." Max said, slightly blushing. She looked down at her textbook.

"Like what?" Cody questioned. Max sighed.

"Nothing, nothing." She said.

"What is it?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"What?"

"I love you!" Max yelled. Realizing what she said she turned beat red and looked away. There was complete silence for two whole minutes and then…

"I love you too." Cody said softly. Right then and there the whole world seemed right for a change. Nothing mattered anymore. There was no war, famine, disease, poverty. There was only Cody and Max and love.

END OF FLASHBACK 

At that point, tears were streaming down Cody's face, mixing with the drops of rainwater. Everything had seemed wonderful.

Isn't it funny that you're view on love can change ina n instant? Yesterday Cody was drunk on love. He felt nothing but love towards everyone. Nothing mattered anymore, everything was how it was supposed to be. He spent the rest of the day skippiung, hugging random people off the street, daydreaming, and repeating the phrase: "Isn't life wonderful?"

But when Cody saw Max and Zack kissing on the couch, it was like yesterday didn't **exist. **Nothing was worthcile. Cody felt like a loser. Pain flooded his heart and tears flooded his eyes. As he watched the long kiss, his heart broke. All he could say was "Do you always hace to get the girl" before he broke down crying. He couldn't stay. He didn't want Zack to see his tears.

Now sitting here in the cold rain while it's thundering outside, all Cody felt was pain.

"Isn't it funny how love works?" he whispered to the wind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trivia: Dylan likes writing! Yay!!

Trivia: Everyone on the set of the Suite Life has their own theme song for life and Dylan and Cole's is "Pretty Fly for a White Guy" lol. I love that song.

Well, did you like it? Suggestions are welcome. Do you think I should make this a chapter story?

------------------Dcloverz


End file.
